The Spell Casting Tales of Rose Snape and Damon Salvatore
by Elizabeth Salvatore
Summary: Just because it says Severus and Damon does not mean its a BoyXBoy. Its a tale about Severus daughter Rose and how Damon is helping her through a hard time.


As the train came to a halt, I looked around the compartment. I was all alone. My friends were here with me, but they had to leave because they were called out by the Prefects for some help. I was Head Girl of Slytherin going into my last year at Hogwarts. I lost one of my best friends a few months ago, Cedric Diggory. He was in that Triwizard Tournament with Viktor, Felur, and Potter. How I hated Potter right now. However he was not the cause of my problems. Since my fourth year I had been dealing with a mental disorder, a split personality disorder. My real name is Rose Snape but my alter ego's name is Katherine.

I gripped my carry-on bag as I exited my compartment and headed for the carriages. I climbed inside to see some of my friends. Fred and George Weasley, and Cho Chang. The other boy in the carriage was Damon Salvatore; the Slytherin prince. He was such a dream. And turns out his bench had the last open spot in it. I set my bag down on the floor as the carriage took off. "Well if the Snape isn't back," said the twins at the same time. No matter what you are feeling, the twins can help you get through it.

"Fred, George. Nice to see you again." I looked at Cho. Cedric was her boyfriend when he died, she still must have been taking his death pretty hard. "Damon, nice to see you too," I said looking over in his direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know who you are? Or answer to your Psychotic other half?"

I looked out the other window after his comment. I may have been slightly psychotic, but I didn't know what he had against me to be so hateful to me. We barley talk to each other and he treats me like the Black Death. I wondered if it had anything to do with Katherine. I hoped she wasn't making my enemies for me, because I can make them all on my own. I took a small sigh as we made our way up to the castle front. Not another word had been spoken since Damon's comment. I wanted to break down at the mention of Katherine, even if it was on my part, but that would have been a sign of weakness and I am not weak.

The carriage came to a stop. I was sitting right by the door, so I was promptly the first one out. As the others got out I waited to grab my bag. After shutting the door and watching the horse-less wagon drive away I began on my journey into the castle. I watched the Twins and Cho enter the doors. As I was on my way there, a hand grabbed me and pulled me off to the side. It was Damon. He hand one hand over my mouth and his arm was pressed up against my shoulders so I couldn't move. He held a finger in front of his mouth as a sign to tell me to be quiet. After calming down a bit he let me go. I dropped my bag and pushed him. "What the Hell is your problem Salvatore?" I asked.

"Look, I know I acted like a dick back there, but that was a distraction from those other three. Listen. Katherine came to me pleading for help. So the only way I can help her, is if I help you. Now if you don't believe me, read this." He then handed me a piece of parchment with writing on it.

I, Katherine, beg you, Damon Salvatore, to help me get through my last year of Hogwarts on your terms of service (even if it means brining Rose into the situation.)

I knew the handwriting was Katherine's. That was strange how we both had different handwritings. Well, we are two different people; we were just sharing the same body. I handed him back the parchment. I watched as he placed it in an inner pocket inside of his robe. "Now, you will do exactly as I say. You are to never talk to your friends anymore. I will be the only person you need to talk to. Your classes match up with mine. I talked to both your father and Professor Dumbledore about it all and they agreed to us having the same classes everyday." He fixed his robe after finishing talking.

"Who told you that you would have total control over my personal and academic life? And why would Damon Salvatore come down so low as to help little ol' Rose Snape; the girl whose screwed in the head?" Rose asked as she picked up her bag looking at Damon.

Damon looked at her and said, "Because I do not go back on my promises, even if they are to a 'girl who's screwed in the brain.'" He said. "Now, I think it's time we go grab a bite to eat Miss Snape." He held out an arm for me to take, while grabbing my bag with his other hand. I looked in the opposite direction and thought for a split second about what I could do. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything because Katherine could come out any day and make Damon do something. I cupped my hand on the inside of his bicep. He pulled his arm closer to his body and we began to walk to the Great Hall.

We marched up the stairs past the first years and Professor McGonagall. We entered the Great Hall and headed for the end of the Slytherin Table. I looked up to the staff table and saw both Professor Dumbledore and my father watching my every move. I could not hate the head master because he was a good man, but my father always goes out and makes life choices for me without clearing them with me. It was he who I truly hated. Damon helped me get into the table and he sat on my right with the wall to my left. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
